The story of angel's life
by Mel018
Summary: Angel faces the hardships of life only to find true love... first book.. update slowly


Chapter 1

Shit I'm late for school again, why do we have to be at school by 8am it should be illegal. Well I have black hair, blue eyes, fairly pale skin. I'm still a virgin because no boy talks to me at all, wow I'm late. Just as I arrive at school it's poring with rain and I look like a drowned rat... "Hey Lisa!" yells my only friend Kelly she was my best friend for ages. But since she started to date a jock, she stopped talking to me because of her boyfriend and his friends. I wonder why she started talking to me now. Who knows? "Hi Kelly." I say uncertain. "Lisa, we can't be friend any more. Okay... because you're not with "the group" as in popular okay so jah bye never talk to me again...sorry but it's for the best" said Kelly. I turn and walk up the steps ignoring every ones looks. I run to my locker. And over hear someone saying "have you seen the new guy he is super hot. Omg. I wish he was mine" so there's a new guy great, I shut my locker and walk to class then see some guy in my seat at the back of the class and he's so hot. I walk up to him stand in front and say" um sorry but you in my seat, it has my name on I'm Lisa." he looks up with he's gorges green eyes staring into mine saying " sorry I'm Jake by the way I'm new hear can I sit next to you" I nodded" thanks so do you know my Kelly?" "Yeah, she was my bff then just my friends now she said were not friends." I said. Looking down now I turn away run out the class with tears streaming down my face. I run into the bathroom, into a stall crying after I hear the bell for lunch I get up and walk to the cafeteria. I walk past Jake, Kelly, and her friends. Just then Kelly' BF says "hi Lisa, how are you?" every one froze including me and he smiled and said "I found out your my sister by blood and you were adopted, did you know that?" I nod my head "kind of" he smiles and gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek then says" you my baby sister and ill love you always no after what I love you LISSIE! Remember that and by the way just so you remember my name is Nick...okay?" I just freeze then turn to look at a gaping Kelly. I turned and looked at the whole cafeteria; everyone was staring at me. I turned and ran out of the cafeteria as fast as my legs could carry me, because I was scared. When I got home that day my adopted parents said they had to fly to their sick cousins, but I knew what really was going on they were going to go on vacation. So I said bye and when to bed. The next morning I woke up at 6:15am had a 10 minutes shower, chose what to wear and put on light make up. I went down stairs had a snack bar for lunch then left for school. When I got there the parking lot was empty. So I walked to my locker, got my books when into my class and Mrs. Botha saw me and smiled. When the bell rang, everyone was seated. Then there was a sudden knocking at the door. "Hello, Is Miss. Alexander in this class?" asked the policeman. Mrs. Botha said "yes she is here, Lisa stand up please?" I stood up and walked to the policeman, he walked me to the office where my brother Nick stood nervously. "You may need to sit down for this Miss." I sat down and looked at the policeman as he said the words I will never forget. "I'm sorry to inform you but you parents died on an airplane during impact of a bomb." I sat there shocked and let it set in; my adopted parents had been there for me every step of the way, no matter how hard we stuck together so many memories passed through me. Every one made it harder, then I stood up and said "You're lying to there not dead they can't be. Please tell me there alive…" then I started to cry my lungs out nonstop, just could not believe it their dead my family I loved for so long. Nick grabbed me and let me cry my heart out. Why did I not stop then? Why was I thinking lies, so I could not have to feel? I loved then both as real parents. I will miss them always. Why could I not save them, I need them… I need them, why did they have to die? "Why not me?" I said. "Because it wasn't you time sis, it was theirs, it was fate. Don't blame yourself, your special, you're unique and you're everything. You are my baby sister and it's time to live happy, they would want that." "You are right. But it still hurts." I replied. I turned and looked at the whole cafeteria; everyone was staring at me. I turned and ran out of the cafeteria as fast as my legs could carry me, because I was scared. When I got home that day my adopted parents said they had to fly to their sick cousins, but I knew what really was going on they were going to go on vacation. So I said bye and when to bed. The next morning I woke up at 6:15am had a 10 minutes shower, chose what to wear and put on light make up. I went down stairs had a snack bar for lunch then left for school. When I got there the parking lot was empty. So I walked to my locker, got my books when into my class and Mrs. Botha saw me and smiled. When the bell rang, everyone was seated. Then there was a sudden knocking at the door. "Hello, Is Miss. Alexander in this class?" asked the policeman. Mrs. Botha said "yes she is here, Lisa stand up please?" I stood up and walked to the policeman, he walked me to the office where my brother Nick stood nervously. "You may need to sit down for this Miss." I sat down and looked at the policeman as he said the words I will never forget. "I'm sorry to inform you but you parents died on an airplane during impact of a bomb." I sat there shocked and let it set in; my adopted parents had been there for me every step of the way, no matter how hard we stuck together so many memories passed through me. Every one made it harder, then I stood up and said "You're lying to there not dead they can't be. Please tell me there alive…" then I started to cry my lungs out nonstop, just could not believe it their dead my family I loved for so long. Nick grabbed me and let me cry my heart out. Why did I not stop then? Why was I thinking lies, so I could not have to feel? I loved then both as real parents. I will miss them always. Why could I not save them, I need them… I need them, why did they have to die? "Why not me?" I said. "Because it wasn't you time sis, it was theirs, it was fate. Don't blame yourself, your special, you're unique and you're everything. You are my baby sister and it's time to live happy, they would want that." "You are right. But it still hurts." I replied. Just as I got too class Mrs. Botha, gave me a hug and said "I'm sorry about your parents Lisa, if you need help just ask." "Thank you Mrs. Botha, I will do." I replied. Just as I sat down, the principle came in and almost everyone sat immediately, everyone was quiet. "I am sorry about your parents Lisa, and if you need help from anyone or need a break for a few days we understand, they were wonderful people." "Thank you sir, I will do." I replied. When the lunch bell rang, I got a letter from my locker from our family lawyer.  
Dear Lisa,  
I'm sorry about your mom, I wish you grew up without finding out the truth but I am going to tell you in this letter. You're adoptive parents were in danger from a group we have tracked down; they are living outside of town they are extremely dangerous people. They were born to kill if someone left their group, you're adoptive father was one of them. He left them when he married you're adoptive mother. He moved around a lot till they adopted you they stopped moving, because they wanted to settle down. There will they left gives you all they had left, the house and over 7 million rand in bank account. I asked my son to put this letter in your lock so they would not go after you. They don't know about you yet, they think you're adoptive parents rented the house to you. My son's name is Jake and his sister is Kelly.  
Kind Regards  
Emmet Frost  
When I got home I checked in my adoptive parents' bedroom and on the bed I found two letters written to me.  
Dear Lisa,  
Memories of another time still come. To me and fill my mind, with thoughts. Of you when you were young. I lie awake. 'Till the morning sun comes creeping. Through my window shade, as I dwell upon. Mistakes I've made. What I would give to. Go back in time and feel you're little. Hand in mine. To cherish each fast and. Fleeting day. To hold you close and kiss. Away, each pain that life will have in. Store and try to give you so much more. You are part and will always be, imbedded in the soul of me. While I'm Here, I want to say, that I've loved you. Each and every day and when my time on. Earth is gone. The privilege was mine to have been your Mom.  
I will always watch over you while you sleep I will guard you. Warn you when danger comes, I loved you as if you were my own daughter. You are the daughter I always wanted. I love you Lisa with all my heart. Live your life, for me fall-in-love, get married, have babies and grow old. I always believed in you. You are a beautiful daughter. Believe in yourself.  
With all my love  
Mom

When I finished reading the one I did not relies I was crying. All of a sudden I hear a knocking at the front door, I go down stairs open the door and standing there is a huge built muscular guy. "Hello, I'm Ash I'm your new next door neighbor. This is for you..." said Alex with a smile. "Oh um hi I'm Lisa" then I see the cake and take it. "Thank you would you like to come in and have some?" I said. Alex replied. "yes, thank you. I would love that." I let him in, he sat down on a three seated. I went and sliced the vanilla cake then added vanilla ice-cream with it and 3 Oreos then gave it to him. He looked at it then said "is this the topping, because I love it." I just nodded then got mine when he finished first he looked at the picture on the table.  
(Conversation between Lisa &amp; Alex)  
Alex: "where are your parents?"  
Lisa: "my adoptive parents passed away 3 days ago, in a plane it had a bomb in."  
Alex: "I'm sorry to hear. So you live here alone? If you need anything ask me of my brother."  
Lisa: "yes I live here alone and thank you."  
Just then his cell phone rang he checked it then turned to me and said "sorry I must go, thanks goodbye catch you later." I locked the door just after he left as I heard talking outside it was Alex he said "she's there adoptive daughter, she knows nothing about their true identities, and she just knows they were killed by a bomb on an airplane. Yes sir, goodbye" I turned around ran upstairs and went to bed wondering what's going on. When I woke up again it was 4am, I got up had a shower and got dressed. After I dresses I put on just lip gloss, I went down stairs had breakfast when I was done It was 5am I grabbed my school bag got on my motor cycle I haven't used in 1 year. Just as I was about to drive to Nick's House, Alex came to me and said "Why are you up so early? Its only 5; 15am?" "I was about to drive to a friend's house want to join?" I asked. "Sure thanks, want me to drive?" he asked. "If you want to Alex…" I said. He climbed in front I climbed behind him holding on tight, boy could I feel his abs. he asked me "if you want to feel my abs just tell me and I will take off my shirt. So where we going?" I felt myself blush deep red. "Nick Hunter's house, do you know who he is?" I said. "Yes I do believe, I know where my oldest Brother lives sis." I was gaping like a fish. "You're my brother?" I asked. "Don't worry we can still date no one will know. Unless you're scared to date me? Besides I'm not your half brother…" Oh, that's just great. Lisa replied "Oh…um…that's cool…sooo…how are this crazy morning?" "Shocked are you? I'm good and what about you?" Replied Alex with a smile. The drive there took half an hour. When I got there I saw houses every-where, Then I Swear I Saw Wolfs Turn into Humans…They…Are…WEREWOLFS! Oh My God! They are. "Um Alex, you guys are not werewolves right?" I asked. He replied. "We are wolfs….to be werewolves is a privilege. Our Alpha is Alpha Rick; your brother is 1st beta." Oh my God, I have to get out of here. Just as I was about to leave Jake and Alex said "Why you leaving so soon you just got here?" I stared dumb founded at them till I heard a growl. I turned face to face with a hot guy just then I felt like I was on fire "ahhhhhhhhh! Make it stop! Make it stop!" I screamed. Then the guy said "Relax kitten and let it take over. Just as I let it all the fire stopped. Once I opened my eyes I saw purplish-silver fur on paws, my paws omg I'm a wolf when I looked up everything was clear. I looked at my older brothers they said "You're A Element, The 7th Element You Have Seven Powers, And They Are Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Music, Healer And Telekinesis. I know it's a lot to take in but you are endangered and need to say with our pack. Lisa I'm sorry you had to find out this way but Rick is the 2nd element he only has two powers you have all seven. When you meet or come in contact with each other you will turn into a wolf." I looked at Rick and he turned into a purplish-silver wolf but smaller, then me. What's happening in my life everything is upside down first my adoptive parents die then I find out about my brothers then I find out wolfs exist and last I'm a wolf element. When I got inside I hear my song playing Becky G-singing in the shower I sang along "I don't know, it's just something about ya  
Got me feeling like I can't be without ya  
Anytime someone mention your name  
I be feeling as if I'm around ya  
Ain't no words to describe you baby  
All I know is that you take me high  
Can you tell that you drive me crazy?  
Cause I can't get you out my mind

Think of you when I'm going to bed  
When I wake up think of you again  
You are my homie, lover and friend  
Exactly why

You light me up inside  
Like the 4th of July  
Whenever you're around  
I always seem to smile  
And people ask me how  
Well you're the reason why  
I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower

La Di, La Da, La Da  
Singing in the shower  
La Di, La Da, La Da  
Singing in the shower

All I want, all I need is your loving  
Baby you make me hot like an oven  
Since you came you know what I've discovered  
Baby I don't need me another  
No, no all I know (know)  
Only you got me feeling so (so)  
And you know that I got to have you  
And I don't plan to let you go

Think of you when I'm going to bed  
When I wake up think of you again  
You are my homie, lover and friend  
Exactly why

You light me up inside  
Like the 4th of July  
Whenever you're around  
I always seem to smile  
And people ask me how  
Well you're the reason why  
I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower

La Di, La Da, La Da  
Singing in the shower  
La Di, La Da, La Da  
Singing in the shower

(Water)

There ain't no guarantee  
But I'll take a chance on we  
Baby let's take our time  
(Singing in the shower)  
And when the times get rough  
There ain't no giving up  
Cause it just feels so right  
(Singing in the shower)

Don't care what others say  
If I got you I'm straight  
You bring my heart to life yeah

You light me up inside  
Like the 4th of July  
Whenever you're around  
I always seem to smile  
And people ask me how  
Well you're the reason why  
I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower

La Di, La Da, La Da (hey)  
Singing in the shower  
La Di, La Da, La Da  
You got me singing in the shower  
La Di, La Da, La Da  
Singing in the shower  
La La Di, La Da, La Da." I turn around and everyone is staring at me mouth wide open and some people are really drooling on the floor… "You sing like an angel Lisa, just like an element. They are special, you are special. Here you can look around with Alex, because I and the Alpha must chat. Another pack is coming to ours for a meeting, The Silver Moon Pack are extremely, how do I put this oh yes serious." Said Jake with a smiling Alex. "Come on Lisa, let's go." I left with him.  
Just as we reached the "alpha's office" I heard talking "If she is an element she belongs with her kind not us beside so do you what do you think the kings son would think Jake, we must let her meet the King and Queen and older son and youngest daughter. Next week Monday she will go meet the king and we will not be punished for hiding her remembers what happened when they only found about me." Alpha Rick said. Alex looked at me then mouthed. "What's going on? Do you know?" I looked puzzled and replied with a mouthed "NO!" When I opened the door every thing got quiet Jake and alpha rick looked at me then I heard my wolf say get the f*ck out of here. Just as I got outside I saw a wolf pure white with golden eyes I turned and ran into the woods then I fell.  
******* (flashback) ******

Daddy look at me I'm flying dad looked at me smile and said I know angel but you must not do that around the others.

************** (end of flash back) ***************

I could not open my eyes but I heard talking and a heart rate monster, I was in a coma. (3 weeks later)  
I heard Jake and Alex crying then Alex said "Lisa wake up please we need you, please just wake up we-we-we want you back. I need you to wake up. Please! Just! Wake! Up!" Jake said "Lisa we know you might hear up, you need to wake up find you mate."  
(Flashback)  
Jake came in. "Lisa, we killed all the hunters. There gone no more please wake up"  
(End of flashback)

I have been having visions that my wolf is not purplish silver it is pure white. I started to move my toe again then I heard my brothers leaving. But after they left I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror and saw my hair was still black but my eyes were WHITE! What? Then I pressed the bell to call the nurse. When she came in she gave me water then said "we will phone you brothers now." She left. I got up and looked down I was not in a hospital robe but a blue tank top and leggings. Alpha Rick, Jake and Alex came into the room so fast I thought they would break the door, I looked at then puzzled and Jake said. "You wake up just as we go.""How long have I been out?" I asked only I did not sound like me, they stared at my eyes in shock my eyes were white and I heard a new wolf voice in my head is said*Don't worry child you wolf is up in the human world living her life I am your new wolf. My name is Angel and we are one of the rarest wolfs in the world we are the Snow Angel Wolf we can do many things that I will teach you in time. But you should know they are not your real family they lied to you they are hater wolfs there to protect our kind and you are the King and Queen's daughter and your real name is Angel as well. I will help you with everything you need we are one and we can never die nothing can kill our kind. If one of ours turns bad the turn in to a hater wolf to get killed or kill others if it is there wish, now Angel tell then what I have told you*.

After I told them every-thing my wolf Angel told me they said it's true. And that they were trying to protect me… I got mad and ran off, now I'm lost in the woods. Shit, shit, shit, next I hear a growl and three wolfs walk out one bigger than the rest. I'm in human form… the one in front goes behind a tree and come out human with pants on. He has brown short hair with an 8 pack to die for yummy I just wanna lick him all over I looked at his face he had brown eyes. "What are you trespassing on our territory?" "I m sorry, but I got lost May I ask you where I am? I did not know the difference of smell cause I have been trying to find my was back to Alpha Rick's territory."

He stared directly at me the spoke " Alpha Rick, you say... maybe I should just let our alpha deal with you little girl the guy said" then angel forced a growl out of me and I turned into my white wolf so fast I watch him stare in shock at me then I turned around and ran using my only element Music I made sound waves loud and clear. Then four more wolfs came with a huge one he stared at me he was a white wolf with blue eyes and I was assuming her is the alpha I used my power to push him back but it did not work. He was immune to me... he stared at me amused as I realised he was like me he laughed a wolfie laugh. He looked at me then at a tree then pawed the ground. I nodded my big wolfie head.

He went behind a big tree came out with black shorts on and said "I'm alpha Sam from the hell hound pack our pack is the largest pack. And if I was told correct you were from Alpha ricks pack..._" before he could continue I cut in" I'm not in he's pack I only turned a while ago I did not know I left your so called border... Sorry but I only found out my parents are my adopted parents and they are dead they were murdered and that my so called brothers are my guardians...so shut the fuck up I don't care I have had enough of this shit you don't know what I have been put through so go cry to your wolfie bitch I am not in the mood for obnoxious males that don't give a shit about others so goodbye I'm leaving.." just as I turned he was behind me and picked me up putting me over his shoulder I kicked and screamed at then for what seemed like hours till we came to a place with houses and a lot of wolfs staring at me screaming and kicking and hitting there alphas backside.* okay people sorry haven't written for you will write more when I can and I apologise for any delays*

I could smell them the other wolfs they smelt different to "Alpha Ricks pack" they smelt like_ death and blue roses from the silver lake_ my wolf said. Then I heard growling and someone walking to me I kicked with all my strength and he dropped me I turned and Angel took over before they could knock me out...

Angel's P.O.V (wolf )

They wanted to hurt my human and I would not let them... I watched then carefully and used our powers of musical nature I told nature they needed to protect us and stop them from harming us the Royal princess... immediately nature grabbed then and made a wall around us, so far they could not get near us then all of a sudden I smelt an intoxicating scent of dark chocolate... I turned and saw the alpha Sam and he's wolf was staring at me...

He tackled me i whimpered acting he thought he hurt me and loosened his grip then I pushed him off and ran super fast and nature made a wall behind me. I used my power of music to confuse him, then everything went blank...

3 Days later

Angels POV (human)

I awoke in a dark room on a soft bed with black and red covers and a huge hunk next to me... I climbed off carefully my head hurt. What happened? Where an I? I turned around and walked in to a wall...shit not a wall it's got an 8pack. I looked up and was Face to Face with Sam. Omg!"Where are you going, kitten?" Asked Sam as he stared straight into Angel's eyes. That's when she saw his silver-ish white and blue eye colour. Angel looked down and saw his 8-pack. Licking her lips, then she realised he was with her. She looked up at his face to see him with an amused smile. "Sorry, I was looking for the bathroom... I did not mean to awaken you Alpha Sam." Said Angel. "Kitten, please don't call me Alpha. Just call me Sam. You are so beautiful." Said Sam. "Why is he being so nice to me?" Thought Angel. "Maybe if I play along I could escape." "The bathroom is right through that door on your left, my love." Said Sam. "Thank you." Replied Angel. When she came out the bathroom, Sam was gone. So she climbed into the bed and went back to sleep.

3hours later

When Angel awoke, she looked around and found a cellphone, then a half-naked Sam in the room by the bathroom door. " whta is he up too. why is he so nice to me he doesnt even know me?" thought Angel. Sam walked to angel in three strides and picked her up and put her back on his bed left, then returned with black boxes on and a hoody in hand gace it to her the waited till she put it on after that he climbed in bed and pulled her close to him. he made sure she fell asleep then went to sleep..."What are you up to Kitten?" asked Sam. "I was wondering if I could go outside and Take a walk That is if you don't mind?" replied Angel. "I will show you around my house then you Can relax and roam around the garden after that I must work while you walk around, after that we will go for a ran in our wolf form around my land." "Thank you Sam." said Angel. "What is your name Kitten?" asked Sam. My name is Angel."Replied Angel. Sam walked to her hugged her and kissed her forehead then said "Angel you are my angel, my soul, my heart, you are my everything, you are my soul mate...Forever together and never shall we part. My angel, I love you!" "Wait, What?! What are you talking about; I'm not your mate. What the hell are you talking about? You don't even know me?" yelled Angel. Sam looked shocked then pissed off.

Sam's POV

What the hell I was being nice to Angel so she did not fear me and now she does not want to be my mate. *Sam she does not know yet she's not 18 yes she's 17 you need to wait.* said Sam's wolf Dean. Sam turned to face her then grabbed her by the waist then kissed he, took her a couple of seconds to respond but when she did the kissed for 3 minutes. They pulled apart both out of breath...

Knock!

Knock!

Knock!

"Alpha we have a problem please come immediately." said the beta. "I will be there in 5 minutes" said Sam.

Angel's POV (human)

Someone called for Sam he left 5 minutes ago. After he left so did I. I followed the crying sound till I saw a little girl crying. "What wronged sweaty?' I asked. " I asked her. "The Alpha Sam because I crossed his land..." replied the little girl. "I won't let anyone hurt you okay?" I said to her. I picked her up and walked to where I heard Sams voice. When I open the door there were 2 people plus Sam in there. "you will not harm her Sam if you do it will be over my dead body." I said. Sam replied "i would never harm her or you my love." Sam kissed her on the lips then said " she is my mate your Luna you will respect her wishes. After that they cancelled going outside because they were tired. They climbed in bed and the little girl slept soundly next to them with a smile on her face.


End file.
